We Can Fly Away
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: Videl has been acting strangely lately, and when she cuts class, Gohan knows something's up. So, Gohan finds her and they have a lil' talk, what will the results be? WARNING: fluff and kawaiiness! ^^


We Can Fly Away

**_By BellaWaterFlower/Princess_Bella_**

Hiya fanfic readers, and writers! Welcome to my BRAND NEW fic! I noticed that there aren't many kawaii Gohan and Videl romance fics around, so I decided to write my own. This is pure fluff and kawaiiness, so if you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read it and tell me that it sucks. If you're gonna tell me it sucks, at _least_ have a reason.

This fic is set after the Buu Saga, and Gohan and Videl have gone back to school to complete their final year. They are, of course, Saiyaman and Saiyawoman.

Please bear in mind that I have only seen up to the ep 'Final Atonement', so some of these details may be incorrect. I don't know what happens with Gohan and Videl after the Buu Saga, this is just my own re-write of what I believe should have happened. So don't tell me that the details are wrong. I know that, k? I've tried to make it as general as I could. 

Oh yeah, and the song included is '_We Can Fly Away'_ by Human Nature. I urge you to download it or get it. It's one of the most beautiful songs in the world, and it really suits Gohan and Videl. KAWAII! It's what inspired me to write this fic. 

Alright, enough with the long author notes *everyone nods vigorously*, on with the ficcie!!!

@------

"I HATE algebra!" Videl yelled out loud, slamming her pencil on the desk. "Seriously, what is the point of learning it? It's not like it's essential to our lives!" 

Gohan sighed. Helping Videl out with her math homework was proving to be even more difficult than…beating Buu…? Perhaps. He laughed to himself and picked up the pencil, putting it back in Videl's hand. 

"Hey, come on Videl, you're not the type to give up", he smiled. She smiled back, slightly, and let Gohan explain the problem once more. 

Approximately one hour later, Videl closed her book contentedly, getting up from Gohan's chair and stretching. 

"I _told_ you I was a great tutor!" Gohan said confidently, standing up straight and tall. Videl punched him playfully in the shoulder and rolled her eyes at his ego. It was the week before their final exams. One more week and they'd be out of school, free to venture out into the world and pursue their dreams…or nightmares. 

"Thanks, Gohan", Videl said quietly, sitting herself on his bed. A sad look entered her face, but she covered it up quickly, so as not to let Gohan see. It was, however, too late, as a concerned glazed across Gohan's face. "Hey, Videl. Is there something wrong?"

Videl was staring off into space, but she quickly snapped back into reality, staring into Gohan's eyes confusedly. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Gohan's eyebrows narrowed in concern. Now he was _sure _something was up. "What's wrong, Videl?" he asked again.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong, why would you think something was wrong?" she asked, rushing her speech as if to cover something up.

"You looked sad, are you alright?"

Videl smacked him on the back. "Of course I'm alright! When have I _not _been alright?!" She gave him an encouraging smile, which made him back off. There was an awkward moment of silence, until Videl spoke, "Anyway, I better go. My dad is expecting me back for dinner." Gohan nodded, and they walked out into the living room. Videl farewelled Goten – gaining a huge bear hug from him in the process, along with a fit of laughter from Gohan – and ChiChi. Gohan walked her outside and hugged her goodbye. (A/N: They're just close friends now, though, remember. …But not for long… *devilish smirk*) 

"See you at school tomorrow, Gohan!" Videl said as she took flight, and flew off in the direction of her house. Gohan waved, "Seeya Videl!" When she had disappeared into the sky, Gohan walked inside, to his room, not even taking notice of the pile of homework sitting on his desk, which was due the next day. He laid down on his bed, tucking his hand behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. Videl had been so spacey for that past week. He was worried about her – he knew more than well that she could take care of herself, but that knowing didn't stop him from being concerned. Gohan's eyes began to droop, but he was soon startled out of his slumber, when he came across the realisation that he had two essays and an assignment due the next day…two of which he hadn't started… Groaning in displeasure, Gohan pulled himself off of his bed and to his desk. It was going to be a long night…

Gohan awoke, after one hour of sleep and eight of homework. 'The sacrifices I make for school', he thought, dragging himself out of bed and into the kitchen. He made himself a large cup of coffee, hoping it would get him through the day, and _tried _to stay awake through Goten's babbling about how excited he was to be spending the _whole _day with Trunks. When Gohan was ready, he kissed his mother goodbye, told his brother to behave for Bulma and set off for school. In a way, Gohan was happy that everybody knew he was Saiyaman. He could fly in his normal clothes and had nothing to hide. He was quite lucky in the fact that the kids at school didn't seem to treat him any differently, but he figured it was probably because they thought if they did he'd beat them up. Laughing at that thought, Gohan flew quickly towards Orange Star High. 

The morning went relatively fast for the young demi-saiyan. The only interesting event was the…small…bicker between Erasa and Sharpener, over who was meant to do part of their joint assignment, and didn't do it. Both got sent out of the class for that one. It wasn't until 5th period, just after lunch, that something concerning him happened…

The teacher was rambling about some uninterestingly BORING topic, when suddenly Videl picked up her communicator and began to speak into it. 

"Ok, chief. You only need one of us? Sure, I'll be right there", she said into it, then stood up, ready to run out of the classroom. 

"Sorry, there's some goons that I need to take care of", she told the teacher. Pressing the button on her watch, she transformed into Saiyawoman. "Oh, and Gohan", she stated. "The chief said he only needs one of us, so I'll go, ok?"

Gohan looked uncertain. "Sure, Videl… Be careful and call me if you need me there."

Videl nodded and ran out. Gohan narrowed his eyes. He found it odd that he hadn't heard the chief's voice over the communicator while he was talking to Videl. Either she had it turned down EXTREMELY low, or she wasn't talking to anyone at all. Gohan became worried that Videl was cutting class for some other reason…but decided to wait it out and see if she returned.

Half an hour passed, and Videl still hadn't returned. Gohan needed to do something about it. Picking up his own communicator, he spoke into it suddenly. "You need me there too? Sure, be right there." He put the communicator in his pocket and got up from his seat, proceeding to fly out the window. "Sorry miss, Videl needs me at the scene right away", he said, and before the teacher even had time to reply, jumped out the window and flew across the sky. Gohan's teacher nodded helplessly after him, and rubbed her temples. Those two flying out of class was something she just _couldn't_ get used to.

Gohan flew at an even pace, while he tried to locate Videl's ki. 'I'll just go and see what she's up to, if she really is helping the police, I won't interfere. But I have a feeling she's not… Gohan's suspicions were confirmed when he found he ki in the opposite direction of the city. Not even taking time to blink, he rushed to Videl's energy signature. 

Gohan found himself flying into a forest, quite similar to the one near his own home. He concentrated closely on Videl's ki, and realised he was close to her. Sure enough, Gohan came up to a small clearing, through which a small blue river flowed beneath a tiny, cliff-like hill. Sitting upon that cliff was a person, enriched with raven locks of hair. She was no longer dressed in her Saiyaman costume. "Videl…" Gohan sighed. Slowly, he landed. He knew she knew he was there, so he didn't bother to hide his ki as he walked to her. 

"I told you that you weren't needed", she said emotionlessly, as he came up behind her. "Oh…I don't know about that…" he replied. Sitting next to her, he waited. Silence prevailed for a few moments, until Gohan asked concernedly, "What's wrong, Videl…?"

_When you're cold, when you're down and lonely_

_Deep in need of a helping hand_

_Come to me, let me take your hand in mine_

_We can fly away_

Videl seemed to flinch at his question. She didn't reply, but instead sighed inwardly, her posture weakening. 

"You can trust me…you know that, right?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded, sure of her reply. "Yes", she assured him. Gohan didn't know what to do. He didn't want to make her tell him what was wrong, but what else could he do? He couldn't let her go on like this. "Videl…I'm really worried about you…" he said, almost hesitantly. Videl stiffened. She felt tears – the tears she had held back for so long…too long – develop in her deep, blue eyes, and before she knew it they were pouring down her face. She put her head in her hands, almost ashamed of her tears. Gohan smiled weakly out of accomplishment. He slowly put his arm around her, and she leaned into him. The scene was no natural; neither Gohan or Videl had to think about what they were doing.

_In your heart, know that I'll always hold you_

_I'll show you love, love like you've never known_

_You will see, there'll be no need for you to cry_

_If you only believe…_

"This time, six years ago… There was a terrible car accident. A drunk driver hit an innocent person's car, head on. That person had no chance, she died instantly."

"Who was she?" Gohan asked, calmly, yet his voice was filled with concern.

"My mom", Videl stated clearly. 

Gohan pulled her into a tighter embrace, noticing Videl shivering in his arms. He didn't say anything, but rather ushered silently for her to continue. 

"My mom and I were close…like twins. But before she left to go out we had a fight. It was over something so…so stupidly insignificant that I can't even remember it. I never said goodbye…just stormed out of the room. I never told her how much I loved and needed her…and then she was gone…" Videl's tears poured faster at the memories. "I cried so much then…more than I ever had or have. I've never cried once since, except when I thought you were dead…" Gohan nodded, knowingly. He understood her, completely. He wiped a few tears from her face, and she slowly pulled away from him, resting her head in her hands again. 

_Then we can fly_

_Then we can fly away_

_Then we can fly…_

"I understand what you're going through…" Gohan told her.

"You…you do?"

"Yeah. I never told you this, but I lost my father once, during the Cell Games. He was making up for a mistake I'd made…a very stupid mistake. Cell threatened to self-destruct, taking the whole Earth and all of its people with him. Dad, however, had plans of his own, and before I knew it he was telling me to take care of mom, that he was proud of me, and then he and Cell were gone…"

"What happened to them?"

"My dad had teleported himself and Cell to another planet, where Cell blew it and himself up. My dad died, but Cell didn't, and he came back. I killed him after that, but even though peace was restored, my father wasn't there. I was only 11 at the time, and I blamed myself entirely for his death because I could've killed Cell before it happened. I was depressed for a long time…but I came to realise that I couldn't change what happened; I could only accept it and try to move on, and I did."

Videl was awestruck.

"So, you see…I know how you're feeling…" 

Videl nodded, and silence enveloped them once more.

"Videl…next time you're upset about something…" Gohan began. Videl looked to him. "…I want you to tell me about it…"

Videl didn't answer. Gohan continued. "I'll be here for you forever, no matter what. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do", Videl replied softly. 

_I will stand by your side forever_

_Understand what you mean to me_

_You should know, you are my one true angel_

_Now, we can fly away_

"Good. You mean so much to me, Videl. You…you were my first _real _friend my age. And…" Gohan paused. He wasn't entirely sure if he was ready to spill his thoughts to the girl he loved. 'No, I can't think negatively. I've been wanting to tell Videl this for ages. This is as good a time as any. I can't back out now' Gohan reassured himself. Meanwhile, Videl was blushing furiously at Gohan's comments. Not knowing how to respond, she kept quiet and rested her eyes on the blueness of the water in the river. Slowly, she gathered the courage to look up into his eyes, her own beckoning him to continue. Gohan closed his eyes and opened them slowly. He was truly ready. 

"And, I honestly don't know what I would do without you. I…" both Gohan and Videl blushed, but Gohan continued, looking into her eyes. "You stole my heart, Videl. I love you." 

Videl looked into Gohan's eyes. They were pure as crystal, honest and innocent as a child. His speech was coming from the heart. 'He…he really loves me… Me…'

As if on impulse, Videl threw herself into Gohan's arms. He held her tight as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too, Gohan…so, so much."

_We can fly away_

_Come to me_

_Let me take your hand_

Gohan and Videl's embrace loosened, as their faces became closer. Without having to think, they fell into a loving kiss, full of the passion for each other they had kept hidden over the years. When they pulled away, Videl rested in Gohan's arms, a goofy look residing on Gohan's face. 

"Gohan?" Videl asked softly.

"Yes Videl?"

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Well…pretty much since we started getting to know each other, around the time when I taught you how to fly… What about you?"

"Same here, around that time." 

The two fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

"I wish my mom were here to meet you, Gohan…"

Gohan closed his eyes. "She is here, Videl."

Videl eyed him questionably. 

Gohan pointed to the sky. "Your mom is right up there. I'll bet she's watching you right now, smiling. She'll always be here for you, no matter what the situation. And…so will I."

Videl smiled, leaning against him, his arm tightening around her shoulder, protectively. "Thank you Gohan. And you know…you know that I'll always be there for you too."

Gohan smiled. "I know. Oh, hey, Videl. School's finished so what do you say you come back to my house and let my mom know what's going on, so she stops threatening to beat me up if I didn't tell you what I did."

"She knew?"

Gohan blushed slightly. "Yeah, she found out and hasn't stopped bugging me since." Videl smiled. "I'd like to go back to your house. But then we have to go tell my father."

Gohan smiled. "That should be interesting."

"Tell me about it."

Gohan took Videl's hand lovingly, and the two descended into the air and flew away, now closer than ever before…and happy. 

_Come to me when you're down and lonely_

_Deep in need of a helping hand_

_Come to me, let me take your hand in mine_

_We can fly away_

THE END 

Hope ya liked it! If you have any comments or questions, please leave a review, or you can e-mail me (princess_of_pop44@hotmail.com). Otherwise, keep smilin'! 

Ciao! Luv Sarah.

"Dream as long as you know it's not impossible to make it a reality"

@------


End file.
